


Твоя логика меня убивает

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [84]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Твоя логика меня убивает

На улице льет дождь. Небо затянуто темно-серыми облаками. Слякотно, зябко, и люди кутаются в одежду, пытаясь как можно дольше сохранить тепло.

В офисе чуть прохладно, слишком громко шумит климат-контроль — до сих пор не пришли ремонтники от фирмы, хотя милая девушка оператор тех. Поддержки, которая принимала жалобу, обещала, что они будут ещё с утра — и как назло кончился кофе. Кроуфорд вздыхает и отключает компьютер. Бывают такие дни, когда работать не получается. Он планирует закончить дела дома.

До дома два часа езды, но сейчас на дорогах пробки: раздраженные люди сидят в машинах, слушают радио, диски или своих попутчиков и однообразно размышляют о том, когда же это закончится; различается лишь "степень вербализации эмоций" — Шульдих любит порой блеснуть красивым термином по своей специализации, понятным только таким же психам, как и он сам. В машине Кроуфорда тишина. Он слушает, как урчит двигатель, какофонию гудков и матов и жонглирует вероятностями. Ему, как и прочим застигнутым непогодой, хочется быстрее оказаться дома. Но ему не везет так же, как и другим, и несмотря даже на активное использование своих способностей, оракул задерживается в пробках на целый час. Радует его только то, что если бы он был обычным смертным, то это время растянулось бы часа на три.

Кроуфорд паркует машину, но вместо того, чтобы выйти, остается сидеть. На улице слишком мокро.

Тяжело вздохнув, он порывисто выбирается из машины, закрывает её, ставя на сигнализацию и влетает в лужу. В правом ботинке начинает противно хлюпать. Кроуфорд кривится и начинает смеяться. Всё-таки когда день не задался с утра, так он и продолжится. Интуиция подсказывает ему, что поработать сегодня не удастся. Он задирает голову и ищет глазами окна своей квартиры. Ни в одной из четырех комнат не горит свет. Улыбка исчезает. Холодные капли дождя падают на лицо, становясь похожи на слезы, и забираются за шиворот черного плаща. Кроуфорд трясет головой и, уже не спеша, добирается до подъезда.

В квартире царит полумрак. Шторы задернуты, а свет почему-то при нажатии отказался включаться — может, опять перегорели пробки? Кроуфорд в темноте избавляется от плаща, ботинок, носков и, едва касаясь стены пальцами, отправляется в незамысловатое путешествие до кухни, где в последний раз он видел фонарь. Ему отчаянно хочется в ванну. Вязкая тишина давит на барабанные перепонки... Разумеется, подобное невозможно, но ощущается именно так.

Фонарь — единица непостоянная: когда он нужен, его не найдешь, а когда нет, попадется под руку в самый неподходящий момент. Вот и сейчас он не обнаружился там, где Кроуфорд помнил, он должен быть.

Разноцветные огни вспыхивают под потолком и растекаются волшебным маревом по всей кухне. Кроуфорд выхватывает глок раньше, чем загорается последняя лампочка — хотя, это конечно иллюзия. Шульдих замер в дверном проёме, скрестив руки на груди и хитро улыбаясь.

Кроуфорд приподнял бровь и убрал глок.

— Это что?

— Рождество. Пасха. День Благодарения. Октоберфест. Какая разница? — дергает плечом Шульдих. — Мне было грустно.

Кроуфорд подходит к Шульдиху, медленно заправляет прядь ему за ухо и приподнимает бровь. Месяц назад они поговорили и решили расстаться-остаться. Остаться как боевая единица, расстаться как пара.

Оракул думает, что это всё похоже на провокацию, но сомневается — не мог же Шульдих быть виноват в дожде за окном. Телепат прикрывает глаза и молчит о том, что мог — при помощи денег можно на небе согнать не только тучи, но и устроить целое локальное бедствие.

Кроуфорд убирает руку и, вопреки его ожиданиям, Шульдих не тянется за прикосновением. Он смотрит на него ясными глазами и мягко улыбается. Язык тела говорит за них лучше слов — они соскучились друг по другу, что, разумеется, вовсе не повод пересматривать принятое решение.

— Теперь тебе веселее? — тихо спрашивает Кроуфорд.

— Теперь мне теплее, — мягко отвечает Шульдих.

Они стоят совсем близко и молчат каждый о своём и немножко о чем-то общем.

— Пошли в постель, — предлагает Кроуфорд.

У Шульдиха дергается бровь.

— Один раз ещё не встречаемся, — пожимает плечами Брэд. Ему холодно и хочется согреться. Праздничные огни добавили тоски сердцу — когда не с кем разделить праздник, хочется завыть.

— Твоя логика меня убивает, — шепчет Шульдих и утыкается лбом Кроуфорду в плечо. Напарник зарывается пальцами в непокорные рыжие волосы, едва ощутимо прижимая голову телепата к себе.

— Я талантливый ученик, — теплое дыхание в макушку Шульдиху. — В следующий раз, когда не согласишься с моим решением, просто скажи.

— Откуда ты?.. — Шульдих вскидывает голову, натыкается на сощуренный взгляд Кроуфорд и не веряще, что так просто попался, выдыхает: — Ты не знал...

— Твоя логика меня убивает. Столько наворотить, чтобы показать мне, как без тебя плохо... Почему ты сразу не сказал, что не согласен.

— Ты должен был прийти к этой мысли сам, иначе бы ты попробовал сбежать от меня ещё раз.

— Мы когда-нибудь поймем друг друга? — тихо настолько, что почти не слышно.

— Когда-нибудь…


End file.
